Faraon III/10
Rozdział dziesiąty Po pogrzebie faraona Egipt wrócił do zwykłego trybu życia, a Ramzes XIII do spraw państwowych. Nowy władca w miesiącu Epifi (kwiecień-maj) zwiedził miasta położone za Tebami wzdłuż Nilu. Był więc w Sni, mieście bardzo przemysłowym i handlowym, gdzie znajdowała się świątynia Knepha, czyli "duszy świata". Zwiedził Edfu, którego świątynia, o dziesięciopiętrowych pylonach, posiadała ogromną bibliotekę papyrusów, a na ścianach miała wypisaną i wymalowaną jakby encyklopedię ówczesnej jeografii, astronomii i teologii. Wstąpił do łomów kamienia w Chennu; w Nubii, czyli Kom Ombo, złożył ofiary Horusowi, bogu światła, i Sebekowi, który jest duchem ciemności. Był na wyspie Ab, która między czarnymi skałami wyglądała jak szmaragd, rodziła najlepsze daktyle i nazywała się stolicą słoniów; tam bowiem koncentrował się handel kością słoniową. Wstąpił wreszcie do miasta Sunnu, położonego przy pierwszej katarakcie Nilowej, i zwiedził olbrzymie kopalnie granitu tudzież sjenitu, w których łupano skały za pomocą klinów napojonych wodą i wyciosywano obeliski na dziewięć piętr wysokie. Gdziekolwiek ukazał się nowy pan Egiptu, poddani witali go z szalonym zapałem. Nawet pracujący w kopalniach przestępcy, których ciało było pokryte nie zagojonymi ranami, nawet ci zaznali szczęścia: faraon bowiem na trzy dni kazał uwolnić ich od roboty. Ramzes XIII mógł być zadowolony i dumny: żaden bowiem faraon nawet w czasie triumfalnego wjazdu nie był przyjmowany tak jak on w swojej pokojowej przejażdżce. Toteż nomarchowie, pisarze i arcykapłani widząc bezgraniczne przywiązanie ludu do nowego faraona ugięli się przed jego władzą i między sobą szeptali: - Pospólstwo jest jak stado byków, a my jak roztropne i gospodarne mrówki. Czcijmy więc nowego pana, abyśmy cieszyli się zdrowiem i ochronili nasze domy od zniszczenia. Tym sposobem opozycja dostojników, jeszcze przed kilkoma miesiącami bardzo silna, dziś umilkła i ustąpiła miejsca nieograniczonej pokorze. Cała arystokracja, całe kapłaństwo upadło na twarz przed Ramzesem XIII; tylko Mefres i Herhor pozostali nieugięci. Toteż kiedy faraon wrócił z Sunnu do Tebów, zaraz pierwszego dnia wielki skarbnik przyniósł mu dwie niepomyślne wiadomości. - Wszystkie świątynie - rzekł - odmówiły skarbowi kredytu i najpokorniej błagają waszą świątobliwość, aby w ciągu dwu lat rozkazał wypłacić pożyczone od nich sumy... - Rozumiem - odparł władca - to robota świętego Mefresa!... Ileż jesteśmy im winni? - Z pięćdziesiąt tysięcy talentów. - Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy talentów mamy spłacić w ciągu dwu lat!... - powtórzył faraon. - No, a co jeszcze?... - Podatki wpływają bardzo opieszale - mówił skarbnik. - Od trzech miesięcy dostajemy zaledwie czwartą część tego, co nam się należy... - Cóż się to stało?... Skarbnik był zakłopotany. - Słyszałem - rzekł - iż jacyś ludzie tłomaczą chłopom, że za panowania waszej świątobliwości mogą nie płacić podatków... - Oho! ho... - zawołał śmiejąc się Ramzes - owi jacyś ludzie wydają mi się bardzo podobnymi do dostojnego Herhora... Cóż to, chce on mnie zamorzyć głodem?... Czymże pokrywacie wydatki bieżące? - spytał. - Z rozkazu Hirama pożyczają nam Fenicjanie - odpowiedział skarbnik. - Wzięliśmy już ośm tysięcy talentów... - A kwity dajecie im? - I kwity, i zastawy... - westchnął skarbnik. - Oni mówią, że to prosta formalność; niemniej osiedlają się na folwarkach waszej świątobliwości i zabierają chłopom, co się da... Upojony przyjęciem ze strony ludu i pokorą magnatów, faraon już nawet nie gniewał się na Herhora i Mefresa. Czas gniewów minął, nadeszła chwila działania, i Ramzes tego samego dnia ułożył plan. Nazajutrz wezwał ludzi najbardziej zaufanych: arcykapłana Sema, proroka Pentuera, ulubieńca Tutmozisa i Fenicjanina Hirama. A gdy zebrali się, rzekł: - Zapewne wiecie, że świątynie zażądały, abym zwrócił im fundusze, które pożyczył od nich mój wiecznie żyjący ojciec. Każdy dług jest świętym, ten zaś, który należy się bogom, rad bym spłacić najpierwej. Ale skarb mój jest pusty, bo nawet podatki nieregularnie wpływają... Z tego powodu uważam, że państwo jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i - jestem zmuszony zwrócić się po fundusze do skarbów przechowywanych w Labiryncie. Dwaj kapłani niespokojnie poruszyli się. - Wiem - ciągnął faraon - że według naszych świętych praw, mój dekret nie wystarczy do otworzenia nam piwnic Labiryntu. Lecz kapłani tamtejsi objaśnili mnie: co powinienem zrobić? Oto - muszę zwołać przedstawicieli wszystkich stanów Egiptu, po trzynastu ludzi z każdego stanu, i uzyskać od nich potwierdzenie mojej woli... Faraon w tym miejscu uśmiechnął się i zakończył: - Dziś wezwałem was, abyście mi pomogli zwołać to zgromadzenie stanów, i oto, co wam rozkazuję: Ty, dostojny Semie, wybierzesz mi trzynastu kapłanów i trzynastu nomarchów... Ty, pobożny Pentuerze, sprowadzisz z różnych nomesów trzynastu rolników i trzynastu rzemieślników... Tutmozis dostarczy trzynastu oficerów i trzynastu szlachty, a książę Hiram zajmie się tym, ażebym miał trzynastu kupców. Życzę sobie, ażeby zgromadzenie to jak najprędzej zebrało się w moim pałacu w Memfis i nie tracąc czasu na próżnym gadaniu uznało, że Labirynt powinien dostarczyć funduszów memu skarbowi... - Ośmielę się przypomnieć waszej świątobliwości - wtrącił arcykapłan Sem - że na tym zgromadzeniu muszą być: dostojny Herhor i dostojny Mefres, i że służy im prawo, a nawet mają obowiązek sprzeciwiać się naruszeniu skarbca w Labiryncie. - Owszem, zgadzam się na to najzupełniej! - żywo odparł faraon. - Oni powiedzą swoje powody, ja moje. Zaś zgromadzenie osądzi: czy może istnieć państwo bez pieniędzy i czy jest rozsądnie dusić skarby w piwnicach, podczas gdy rządowi grozi bankructwo? - Kilkoma szafirami z tych, jakie leżą w Labiryncie, można by spłacić wszystkie długi fenickie!... - rzekł Hiram. - Ja zaraz idę między kupców i wnet dostarczę nie trzynastu, ale trzynaście tysięcy takich, którzy będą głosowali na rozkazy waszej świątobliwości... To powiedziawszy Fenicjanin upadł na ziemię i pożegnał władcę. Gdy Hiram wyszedł, arcykapłan Sem odezwał się: - Nie wiem, czy dobrze stało się, że na tej naradzie był cudzoziemiec? - Musiał być!... - zawołał faraon. - Bo on nie tylko ma wielki wpływ na naszych kupców, ale, co ważniejsza, on dziś dostarcza nam pieniędzy... Chciałem go przekonać, że myślę o jego należnościach i mam środki do pokrycia ich... Nastało milczenie, z którego skorzystał Pentuer mówiąc: - Jeżeli wasza świątobliwość pozwoli, ja zaraz wyjadę, ażeby zająć się zgromadzeniem rolników i rzemieślników. Wszyscy oni będą głosowali za naszym panem, ale spośród mnóstwa trzeba wybrać najmędrszych. Pożegnał faraona i wyszedł. - A ty, Tutmozisie?... - spytał Ramzes. - Panie mój - rzekł ulubieniec - jestem tak pewny twojej szlachty i wojska, że zamiast mówić o nich ośmielę się zanieść do ciebie moją własną prośbę... - Chcesz pieniędzy? - Wcale nie. Chcę żenić się... - Ty?... - zawołał faraon. - Któraż kobieta zasłużyła u bogów na podobne szczęście? - Jest to piękna Hebron, córka najdostojniejszego nomarchy tebańskiego - Antefa... - odparł śmiejąc się Tutmozis. - Jeżeli wasza świątobliwość raczysz oświadczyć mnie tej czcigodnej rodzinie... Chciałem powiedzieć, że moja miłość dla was zwiększy się... ale dam spokój, bo skłamałbym... Faraon poklepał go po ramieniu. - No... no!... tylko mnie nie zapewniaj o tym, czego jestem pewny - rzekł. - Pojadę jutro do Antefa i, przez bogi, zdaje mi się, że w ciągu kilku dni urządzę ci wesele. A teraz możesz iść do swojej Hebron... Zostawszy z jednym tylko Semem, jego świątobliwość zapytał: - Oblicze twoje jest ponure... Czy wątpisz, aby znalazło się trzynastu kapłanów gotowych spełnić moje rozkazy?... - Jestem pewny - odpowiedział Sem - że prawie wszyscy kapłani i nomarchowie zrobią to, co będzie potrzebne do szczęścia Egiptu i zadowolenia waszej świątobliwości... Racz jednak nie zapominać, panie, że gdy chodzi o skarbiec Labiryntu, ostateczną decyzję wyda Amon... - Posąg Amona w Tebach?... - Tak. Faraon pogardliwie machnął ręką. - Amon - rzekł - to Herhor i Mefres... że oni nie zgodzą się, o tym wiem; ale też nie myślę dla uporu dwu ludzi poświęcać państwa. - Myli się wasza świątobliwość - odparł z powagą Sem. - Prawda, że bardzo często posągi bogów robią to, czego chcą ich arcykapłani, ale... nie zawsze!... W naszych świątyniach, panie, dzieją się niekiedy rzeczy nadzwyczajne i tajemnicze... Posągi bogów niekiedy same robią i mówią, co chcą... - W takim razie jestem spokojny - przerwał mu faraon. - Bogowie znają stan państwa i czytają w moim sercu... Chcę, ażeby Egipt był szczęśliwym, a ponieważ tylko do tego celu dążę, więc żaden mądry i dobry bóg nie może mi przeszkadzać. - Oby sprawdziły się słowa waszej świątobliwości!... - szepnął arcykapłan. - Ty jeszcze chcesz mi coś powiedzieć - rzekł Ramzes widząc, że jego religijny zastępca ociąga się z pożegnaniem. - Tak jest, panie. Mam obowiązek przypomnieć ci, że każdy faraon, zaraz po objęciu władzy i pogrzebaniu swego poprzednika, musi pomyśleć o wzniesieniu dwu budowli: grobu dla siebie i świątyni dla bogów. - Otóż właśnie! - zawołał pan. - Nieraz już myślałem o tym, ale nie mając pieniędzy nie śpieszę się z wydawaniem rozkazów. Bo rozumiesz - dodał z ożywieniem - że jeżeli zbuduję coś, to coś wielkiego, coś co by kazało Egiptowi nieprędko zapomnieć o mnie... - Chcesz mieć wasza świątobliwość piramidę?... - Nie. Nie zbuduję przecie większej piramidy niż Cheopsa ani większej świątyni aniżeli Amona w Tebach. Moje państwo jest za słabe do wykonywania dzieł ogromnych... Muszę więc zrobić coś zupełnie nowego, gdyż powiem ci, że nasze budowle już mnie nudzą. Wszystkie są podobne jak ludzie między sobą, a różnią się jedna od drugiej chyba tylko wymiarami, jak człowiek dorosły i dziecko. - Więc?... - zapytał ździwiony arcykapłan. - Mówiłem z Grekiem Dionem, który jest u nas najznakomitszym architektem, i on pochwalił mój plan - ciągnął faraon. - Otóż na grób dla siebie chcę zbudować wieżę okrągłą, ze schodami zewnętrznymi, taką, jak była w Babelu... Wzniosę też świątynią nie dla Ozirisa lub Izydy, ale dla Jedynego Boga, w którego wierzą wszyscy: Egipcjanie, Chaldejczycy, Fenicjanie i Żydzi... Chcę zaś, aby świątynia ta była podobną do pałacu króla Assara, którego model Sargon przywiózł mojemu ojcu... Arcykapłan potrząsnął głową. - Wielkie to są zamiary, panie mój - odparł - ale wykonać ich nie można... Wieże babilońskie, z powodu swojej formy, są nietrwałe i łatwo przewracają się; tymczasem nasze gmachy muszą przetrwać wieki... Świątyni Jedynemu Bogu stawiać nie można, gdyż On nie potrzebuje ani odzieży, ani jadła, ani napoju, a cały świat jest Jego mieszkaniem. Gdzież więc świątynia, która by Go pomieściła, gdzie kapłan, który ośmieliłby się składać Mu ofiary?... - Ha, więc zbudujemy przybytek dla Amona-Ra - wtrącił faraon. - Owszem, byle nie taki jak pałac króla Assara. Gdyż jest to gmach asyryjski, a nam, Egipcjanom, nie przystoi naśladować barbarzyńców... - Nie rozumiem cię... - przerwał nieco rozdrażniony władca. - Wysłuchaj mnie, panie nasz - mówił Sem. - Przypatrz się ślimakom, z których każdy ma inną skorupę: jeden zwiniętą, ale płaską, drugi zwiniętą a podłużną, jeszcze inny - podobną do pudełka... Tak samo każdy naród buduje inne gmachy, zgodne z jego krwią i usposobieniem. Racz także pamiętać, że gmachy egipskie są tak różne od asyryjskich jak Egipcjanie od Asyryjczyków. U nas zasadniczym kształtem każdego gmachu jest piramida ścięta, najtrwalsza ze wszystkich form, jak Egipt jest najtrwalszym ze wszystkich państw. Zaś u Asyryjczyków zasadniczą formą jest sześcian, który łatwo psuje się i ulega zniszczeniu. Pyszny i lekkomyślny Asyryjczyk stawia swoje sześciany jeden na drugim i buduje gmach wielopiętrowy, pod którego ciężarem usuwa się ziemia. Pokorny zaś i roztropny Egipcjanin ustawia swoje ścięte piramidy jedna za drugą. Tym sposobem u nas nic nie wisi w powietrzu, ale każda część gmachu opiera się na ziemi. Stąd wynika, że nasze budowle są długie i wiecznotrwałe, asyryjskie - wysokie i kruche jak ich państwo, które dziś szybko wznosi się, a za parę wieków zostaną po nim tylko gruzy. Asyryjczyk jest wrzaskliwym samochwalcą, więc w swoich budowlach wszystko wystawia na zewnątrz: kolumny, obrazy i rzeźby. Skromny zaś Egipcjanin najpiękniejsze rzeźby i kolumny kryje wewnątrz świątyń, jak mędrzec, który wzniosłe myśli, uczucia i pragnienia chowa w głębi serca, lecz nie ozdabia nimi swoich piersi i pleców. U nas wszystko, co piękne, jest ukryte, u nich wszystko robi się na pokaz. Asyryjczyk, gdyby mógł, rozciąłby sobie żołądek, ażeby pokazać światu, jakie osobliwe jada potrawy... - Mów... mów dalej!... - wtrącił Ramzes. - Niewiele zostaje mi do powiedzenia - ciągnął Sem. - Chcę tylko jeszcze zwrócić, panie, twoją uwagę na ogólną formę naszych i asyryjskich gmachów. Kiedy, będąc przed laty w Niniwie, przyglądałem się hardo wyskakującym nad ziemię asyryjskim wieżom, zdawało mi się, że to rozhukane konie, które zerwawszy wędzidła stają dęba, ale - wnet upadną, jeżeli jeszcze nóg sobie nie połamią. Tymczasem spróbuj, wasza świątobliwość, spojrzeć z takiego wzniesionego punktu na egipską świątynię. Co ona przypomina?... Oto człowieka, który modli się leżąc na ziemi. Dwa pylony to dwie dłonie wzniesione ku niebu. Dwa mury opasujące dziedziniec - to ramiona. Sala "kolumn, czyli niebiańska" - to głowa; komnaty: "boskiego objawienia" i "stołów ofiarnych" - to piersi, a tajemny przybytek boga - to serce pobożnego Egipcjanina. Nasza świątynia uczy nas, jakimi być powinniśmy. "Miej dłonie potężne jak pylony - mówi do nas - a ramiona silne jak mury. Miej w głowie rozum tak obszerny i bogaty jak przysionek świątyni, duszę czystą jak komnaty <> i <>, a w sercu miej boga - o Egipcjaninie!..." Zaś asyryjskie gmachy przemawiają do swego ludu: "Wspinaj się nad ludzi, Asyryjczyku, zadzieraj głowę wyżej niż inni!... Nie zdziałasz nic wielkiego na świecie, ale przynajmniej zostawisz wiele gruzów..." Miałżebyś, panie, odwagę - zakończył arcykapłan - wznosić u nas budowle asyryjskie, naśladować naród, którym Egipt brzydzi się i pogardza?... Ramzes zamyślił się. Pomimo wykładu Sema i teraz sądził, że jednak pałace asyryjskie są piękniejsze od egipskich. Ale tak nienawidził Asyryjczyków, że jego serce poczęło się chwiać. - W takim razie - odparł - zaczekam z budową świątyni i mego grobu. Wy zaś mędrcy, którzy jesteście mi życzliwi, obmyślcie plany takich gmachów, które by imię moje przekazały najdalszym pokoleniom. "Nieludzka duma wypełnia duszę tego młodzieńca!..." - rzekł do siebie arcykapłan i smutny pożegnał faraona. Faraon III/10